


A Cute Coryza

by gildedeggplant



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Seriously Super Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedeggplant/pseuds/gildedeggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something very weird is happening to Cecil - something slimy and terrible! </p><p>(I wrote this, by request, for my nine-year-old daughter. Needless to say, she doesn't get to read my other stuff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cute Coryza

Carlos is standing in front of a row of test tubes filled with multicolored liquids, furiously scribbling observations onto a clipboard, when his phone emits the chime that means a text message has just arrived. It’s from the contact he has labeled “Sweet Cecil Darling.”

**CARLOS COME HOME! Something very weird is happening here.**

Well. That could mean anything. He quickly types in a reply.

**Is the living room wall bleeding again? Just play that song it likes.**

A few moments later, another chime.  

**No. Nothing like that. Srsly, come home.**

**Things are ALL RED and GOOEY.**

Huh. It’s not like Cecil to overreact. Well, no - actually, it’s exactly like Cecil to overreact. But Carlos is obviously not going to get anything reasonable out of him until he sees him in person. Ah well... it’s almost dinner time anyway. He changes into his casual lab coat, hangs up his clipboard, and heads for the door.

 ________________________

 

When he walks in the house, he immediately hears chanting, punctuated by impressive sneezes, coming from the direction of the bloodstone circle room. “Ceec? Honey, are you ok?”

The chanting ceases, and a moment later a very pathetic looking Cecil appears in the hallway. His eyes are puffy and red, as is the tip of his nose, which looks rather…. moist. “Oh my gosh, Carlos, thank goodness you’re here. We need to get to the station right away: something is attacking our heads. The inside of mine feels all fuzzy, and there’s some kind of slime leaking out of my nose.” He looks suddenly aghast. “Did you not put our annual tax offering under the obelisk in the backyard?”

Carlos suppresses a smile. “Of course I did… come here. Sit down and let me take a look at you.”

Cecil obediently totters over to the couch and sort of wilts down onto it, sniffling furiously. Carlos makes a great show of peering into his eyes, ears, and nose as Cecil looks on in slightly sleepy curiosity. “

“Ok, now open your mouth and say `ahhh.’” Yep - the tonsils are definitely swollen. And he’s not sure most people’s mouth open that wide, or have that many sharp teeth, but whatever. The diagnosis remains the same. “Mr. Palmer,” he says gravely. “I’m afraid you have… a cold.”

____________

 

“But I don’t understand! I’ve never had a… one of these.” Tucked into bed in his pajamas on  Dr. Carlos’s orders, Cecil is petulantly refusing to refer to his ailment by the proper name.

 Busy shutting the bedroom curtains, Carlos glances over his shoulder. “Well, I probably brought all kinds of germs from outside of Night Vale. I’m a walking petri dish. We could always stop kissing, I guess…” He hides a smirk.

Cecil sits straight up, filled with indignation. “Dr. Carlos-the-Scientist, don’t you dare!”

Carlos perches on the side of the bed and gives his boyfriend an affectionate squeeze. “Well then, you’re just going to have to get through this. Which means staying in bed, drinking lots of juice, and letting me take care of you. And, of course, NOT going to work.”

 The color drains right out of Cecil’s face, and he already has one bare foot on the floor before Carlos can block him. “I can’t - “

 " _It’s okay_. I already sent a note to Station Management. I said you have `rhinopharyngitis and acute coryza,' so they’ll probably be pondering that for a good long while. In the meantime, I’m going to make some soup while you nap, and then we can watch Cat Ballou again! Deal?”

Cecil settles back into the pillows, looking adorably rumpled and sleepy. “You take such good care of me.”

“Of course I do. I love you, honey bunny - even when you’re `red and gooey’.”  Tucking the blankets in around his favorite local radio celebrity, he gives him one more kiss on the forehead and turns out the light.


End file.
